This invention relates to organic formals and more particularly to polynitro organic formals.
Plasticizers which are commonly used in gun propellants and other energetic compositions are nitroglycerin (NG), butanetriol trinitrate (BTTN), metriol trinitrate (METN), diethylene glycol dinitrate (DEGN), and bis(2,2-dinitropropyl)formal/acetal (BDNPF/A). Disadvantages which these materials exhibit are low thermal stability due to the presence of secondary hydroxy groups (NG, BTTN), low energy (BDNPF/A, METN, DEGN), and high vapor pressure (DEGN, NG).